kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Yuusha
Kamen Rider Yuusha (仮面ライダーゆうしゃ Kamen raidā yū sha) As Kamen Rider Yusha It is a Daikaiju themed series to the franchise and is cards the fan-made season of Kamen Rider. Plot Eighty hundred thousand years ago, the advanced Atlantis Empire was guarded by 52 giant monsters led by the powerful Godzilla. Their souls were willingly then exchanged into the mystical Grand Cards divided into four, each set in thirteen. The warriors that were chosen to wield the powers are called the “Kamen Riders”. Using the K-System which holds thirteen Grand Cards that allowed them to use the powers of the kaiju souls inside the cards, this was through the fusion of kaiju and human DNA, which created artificial exoskeleton armors. Unfortunately some managed to snatch the systems and misused it, following the emergence of the parallel world kingdom, Genesis Empire. They used an army of monstrous inhumanoids known as the Bestials. Bestial can be based on daikaiju, prehistoric animals, plants or wild beasts. Bestials live by feeding on humans’ life force. Humans who were absorbed out of their lives will dry out. The Atlantis Empire had no chance but to use the K-System to fight back. Finally after long years of battle, the main Kamen Riders leading the battle finally had succeeded in wiping out the Bestials and sealing Genesis Empire in their biological living palace Ghatanothoa. They were completely frozen, buried and locked up in an ice sarcophagus inside the thick polar caps of what now known as the South Pole. But the Kamen Riders lost their powers as they use all 52 Grand Cards to seal them up away. It was all peace, until “it” happens. AD 2014, a party of archeologists was on an expedition in Antarctica. They found the ice sarcophagus that sealed up the Ghatanothoa along with the left damaged K-Systems. But accidentally, they thawed out the Ghatanothoa from the ice sarcophagus, which unleashed Genesis Empire to the world once again! Then, the released Bestial army massacred the scientists. The high-class archeology organization known as TRADE (Terrestrial Research on Archeology DEpartment) then started the project known as Operation: Rider Restoration. This project was to repair and modify the K-Systems found in the expedition. Their first finished K-System was the Varan Driver which enabled the user compatible to the reptilian kaiju Varan’s DNA to transform into the agile Kamen Rider Dragoon. The first candidate was Hikaru Yashiro, but he was found incompatible and goes into coma after trying it. But the second, Ryouma Hishigata, was compatible to the DNA, thus making him the first Kamen Rider successfully recreated by TRADE. After the succession of the Varan Driver’s recreation, TRADE tried to recreate the more risky one: the Godzilla Driver. It wasn’t as easy as Varan to be compatible to the DNA of the King of the Monsters, but unexpectedly the first candidate who volunteered to try the system, Takuma Ryunozaki was able to hold on the synchronization process. He transformed into the omnipotent Kamen Rider Yuusha. The third system was Litra Driver, with the candidate is Takuma’s sister, Misaki Ryunozaki. She succeeded just like her brother and now was Kamen Rider Senkou. Only one is left: Raiga Driver. This is the only system that didn’t use a guardian kaiju power; instead it used a dark kaiju power. The user candidate was the teenager known as Touma Shiiragi. He seemed to succeed, but unaware of a side effect……. Now, a new battle begins as lies and truth was uncovered, and let a new legend of Kamen Rider begins! Character A 19-year old young man who volunteered to try the Godzilla Driver system, he surprisingly was able to hold on in the synchronization process with Godzilla’s DNA. Godzilla’s soul inside the Change Drago Grand Card takes interest in him as the result. He and his sister Misaki lost their parents in a freak accident. He traveled around the world some time later, reuniting with his sister coincidentally in the Rider Restoration project where he was also recruited into TRADE. Takuma is a selfless, good-hearted youth with a high sense of justice. The accident that took his parents from him builds a strong will to protect everyone and his ideology makes him wanting to save everyone. He is the most omnipotent Kamen Rider, and was armed with the YuushaCalibur sword which can transform into the Yuusha Revolver laser gun, and the blue Navy modified motorcycle. In the end, he mutates himself into a Hades-Type Bestial to fight the current Hades Basilisk. After succesfully emerging victorious, he disappeared, travelling with the Drago Roader far away across a beach shore. Forms *Wyvern Form: Main form with the element of fire accessed with the Change Drago card containing the spirit of the King of the Monsters Godzilla, its aura was indigo dark blue and was able to manipulate flames to change color into neon blue in a color similar to Godzilla’s trademark atomic breath. Its finisher is the Radiant Strike. It is silver-armored with red eyes and blue suit, horns similar to Agito's that also can multiply, and a mouthpiece that functioned as a breathing apparatus. -Leviathan Form: A form with the element of water accessed with the Aqua Charybdis card containing the spirit of the Sea Monster Charybdis, its aura was light blue and was able to manipulate high-pressure water and make its body to liquid in order to make it almost impossible to attack. Its finisher is the Break Wave. It is still similar to Wyvern Form, but with light blue armor and some fin-shaped decorations. *Rodan Form: A form with the element of wind accessed with the Cyclone Rodan card containing the spirit of the Flying Monster Rodan, its aura was green and was able to manipulate storms and wind to attack his enemies with blows of hard wind and creating tornadoes. Its finisher is the Vortex Burst. It looks like Wyvern Form in green armor and gold trimmings in the chest, wrists and forehead. It also can protrude layer-like wings from its back. *Gomora Form: A form with the element of earth accessed with the Magnitude Gomora card containing the spirit of the Ancient Monster Gomora, its aura was red and was able to manipulate the ground and earth to defend him and fight enemies. Its finisher was the Super Oscillatory Drill. *Kaiser Form: The final form with the ability to control all four elements accessed when Takuma uses all the Grand Cards in his set. This form was the strongest form and the strongest between the four main Kamen Riders. This form has a risk, however; using it slowly mutates Takuma into a Hades-Type Bestial. Using it excessively will accelerate the mutation. Takuma finally mutates himself by using this form continuously in the finale in order to fight Basilisk himself to end the human-Bestial war once and for all. 2nd Rider A 21-year old young man who was the second candidate to try the first K-System recreated, the Varan Driver. He graduated from Jonan University and worked as a researcher in TRADE. He proved compatible to Varan’s DNA, unlike Kenji who was rendered into coma after trying the Varan Driver. He is actually a compassionate and kind young man, but hides it in a cold personality. His intelligence is what that makes him chosen to be a TRADE member, which is sometimes useful for the riders. In the past, he battled the Leopard Bestial Pardus, and he fights the monster again when Basilisk began an all-out Bestial resurrection. He is armed with the Varanus Spear lance and the red motorcycle known as Allies Tsukino Kiyoko Himura Itsuko Tsuge Tokugawa Villains Essence Wraith Severina Crimson Kindle Bloodgood Temporary notes 2 Rider total in series and film 2 male: navy-crimson Category:Kamen Rider Category:Series Category:Viewer discretion advised